2ndjustdancefandomcom-20200214-history
Hot n Cold
Hot n Cold by Katy Perry is featured in Just Dance and Just Dance: Greatest Hits and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer wears a short white wedding gown with white high heels, has red hair and a white bridal veil. She also wears red long gloves and red ribbons. Since wedding gowns are white, the dancer's usual white skintone had to be changed to a more yellowish colour. Background The background has a very warm pink color with shades of red in it and white lines. In ''Just Dance, the background is glittering and in Greatest Hits the background is glowing instead. Spinning pink diamonds can also be seen in the Greatest Hits Kinect version. Gold Moves All six of the gold moves are the same. Just point your finger at the screen Hotncoldgoldmove.jpg|Gold Move ''Greatest Hits'' Version In the Greatest Hits version, all six gold moves are added, each one when Perry says "You" and pointing at you. The background is slightly different, with a more glowy touch. The dancer appears slightly less yellow, and her dress is slightly different. In Xbox Version, there are big floating diamonds on the background. In mashups, she takes her'' Greatest Hits'' appearance. Trivia *This was the first song page created on Just Dance Wiki. * The reason there are so many Katy Perry songs in the Just Dance (series) is probably because this was one of the first songs in the game. *In Just Dance, the song is known as Hot N Cold (Chick Version), because instead of censoring the word "b**ch" it is replaced by "chick." Also, in Greatest Hits the song is named Hot N Cold (Rock Version). However, in the preview video, it was named just as "Hot N Cold", even if it has "chick" instead of "b**ch". * This is one of the very first songs that Ubisoft revealed for the Just Dance game, and one of the first that they have started making. * The dancer has the same skin tone as Let It Go. *Hot n Cold also appears in several mashups. These are Call Me Maybe, Crucified, I Will Survive ''and [[Birthday|''Birthday]]. * This is the first dancer in the Just Dance series to have a skin tone which isn't white. She's probably an orange yellow color because her dress is white. ** The same happens in Bad Romance. However, the dancer's skin stays white. * This song is the first one to have the words altered, instead of having it censored. The second time was Baby Don't Stop Now and the third was in Funhouse and the fourth was in We Can't Stop with a few lines. * The avatar has white skin, unlike the actual one. * In Just Dance 2014, there is an avatar of the coach, which can be unlocked by having saved data from the previous games. *Her appearance is the same as it is in the music video which is a bride. * *The dancer looks similar to the one from Eye of the Tiger. *In the Just Dance 2014 mashups, the pictograms for this dancer are smokey grey instead of neon red. * In Just Dance Greatest Hits & in mashups her skin is lighter. * This song is the reason So What's Tear It Up '''was renamed to '''Angry Girl. * This song has all of its moves in Puppet/Party Master Modes except the moves after the bridge. * This is the only JD1 dancer that appears in a JD2015 Mashup (Birthday). Gallery Hotncoldavatar.png|''Hot n Cold'' avatar in Just Dance 2014. HNCC.png|Hot n Cold Coach Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 10.36.31 AM.png|Gameplay JUST_DANCE_KEYART_NCSA2.jpg|JD1 Gameplay hotncoldkatyperry.png|Comparison between The Coach and Katy Perry in the Music Video jd2015hotncold.png|''Hot n Cold'' avatar in Just Dance 2015. Videos Category:Songs